Lirio azul
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Hiccup es el hijo de un gangster, el solo quiere tener una vida normal, pero los fantasmas de su pasado están a la vuelta de la esquina. (AU modern)
1. Chapter 1

**Los** **Personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen (¡Diablos!)**

 **Aclarando esto… relájese, lea y disfrute (o no, pero de preferencia sí)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yo no odio a mi padre._

 _Le quiero, y sé que el a mí también, a su manera, pero lo hace._

 _Aunque quisiera odiarlo, no podría._

 _Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años he desarrollado el deseo ferviente de estar lo más lejos posible de él._

 _Conforme he ido creciendo y comprendiendo las cosas a mí alrededor, más crece mi sentimiento de alejarme del único familiar que tengo._

 _Aun sabiendo que es casi imposible cortar nuestros lazos, aun sabiendo que no será fácil, aun así me esfuerzo porque en un futuro no tenga que depender de él y sueño con que el mundo olvide que soy su hijo._

 _¿Es raro que un niño de doce años piense así?_

 _Créanme, si les contara mi vida lo comprenderían._

 _._

 _._

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo, lo deje en el sofá y salí de la biblioteca para ir al despacho de mi progenitor.

Toque tres veces la puerta y escuche su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡quien seas, entra y que sea rápido!" Yo suspire y entre.

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con los dedos entrelazados. No estaba solo.

"¿qué quieres Hiccup? Estoy ocupado ahora"

Yo no lo miraba, en su lugar me quede viendo las manos de Fabrizio, uno de sus hombres, estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que el rostro y camisa de Hugo quien tenía varios cortes en la cara y estaba semiinconsciente en una silla.

"Ah… Lo siento padre, pero… mañana tengo examen, trato de estudiar y sus gritos no me dejan concentrarme" dije señalando a Hugo quien tosió sangre en ese momento.

¿Qué habrá hecho para que lo dejaran así? seguro nada bueno.

"Ya oyeron a mi hijo, que no haga ruido" ordenó a sus hombres que obedecieron de inmediato, amordazando.

"Ok… entonces me voy…" dije mientras abría la puerta y trataba de mirar otra cosa que no sea el rostro golpeado de Hugo.

"Espera hijo" yo me detuve, el me miro y señalo a Hugo, "esto es lo que pasa cuando traicionas a tu familia, nunca se traiciona a la familia. Algún día, cuando seas tú quien esté en mi lugar, debes dejarle claro a basura como esta que no pueden pasar por encima de ti sin consecuencias ¿entiendes?" Yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Sí padre" salí y cerré la puerta.

Después de unos segundos se escucharon lastimeros gemidos detrás de la puerta pero ahora el ruido no llegaría a la biblioteca.

¿Ahora lo entienden?

Mi padre, es lo que conocen como… _Gánster._

Su nombre es Giovanni Abadejo, pero todos lo llaman Estoico.

Gran parte del territorio de Sicilia Italia está bajo su control, no existe criminal que no le conozca, ni policía que no quiera verlo caer (a menos que sea un corrupto y trabaje para él, claro.)

Si vives aquí, seas quien seas, sabes que con él no se juega.

Los crímenes con los que esté relacionado y cuales sean sus negocios, sinceramente son cosas que me gustaría no saber.

No quiero saber absolutamente nada.

Pero es difícil mantenerse al margen durante mucho tiempo cuando todo a mi alrededor indica que quiere que sea parte del "negocio familiar" en el futuro.

Su padre estuvo en esto, el padre de su padre también.

Diría que viene de familia... pero yo no cuadro en el esquema.

Sé que yo no nací para esto.

.

Cuando tenía diez años, hubo un chico del colegio que ignorante de donde provengo, creyó buena idea meterse conmigo.

En las calles a nadie se le ocurriría molestar a un niño acompañado siempre de guardaespaldas con aspecto nada amigable, pero dentro de una escuela, donde el mayor peligro es reprobar y los bravucones, estoy solo.

Pues bien, este chico, Joe, era el típico niño malo porque papi y mami tienen mucho dinero y lo dejan hacer lo que quiera, haciéndole creer que todo el mundo gira en torno a él.

Yo no le caí bien a Joe, él me acusaba de arrogante y mimado (vaya, quien lo decía) y sus burlas y empujones no fueron suficiente un día y termine con el ojo morado.

Esto a mi padre no le gusto, cuando me vio me dijo que si no aprendía a defenderme, no valía nada, aquellos que no pueden pelear sus propias batallas por sí solos, terminan muertos tarde o temprano.

Yo le dije que no podía porque era más pequeño y débil que el otro chico.

"Si él puede jugar sucio tú también puedes hacerlo" fue su último consejo.

Al otro día en el entrenamiento de béisbol cuando Joe se me acercó para molestarme, yo lo golpee con el bate en la cara.

Pero hacer eso no me hizo sentir mejor, en lo único que pensé fue en lo mucho que eso le debió doler al verlo llorar y escupir sangre, y en lo injusto que era que nadie me castigaría por temor a mi padre.

Ese día comprendí que no podía, y más que nada, NO QUERÍA ser como él.

No me gustaría lastimar a las personas y tampoco que me tengan miedo.

.

Cuando era más pequeño me sentía ajeno a los problemas que me rodeaban, no era consciente de que mi padre era un criminal, y que la razón por la que los otros niños me evitaban y los profesores no me castigaban era por temor.

Cuando la venda cayó de mis ojos, me juré que yo no sería parte de eso.

Desde entonces lo único que quiero es concentrarme en mis estudios, quiero pensar que tal vez en un futuro, termine la universidad, me pueda ir lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi padre y tener una vida normal como todas las personas.

Es una lástima que el tiempo pase tan lento.

Una parte de mi quiere crecer rápido para irme, y la otra tiene miedo de crecer y terminar como mi él.

A veces me pregunto qué tan diferente sería mi vida si mi madre viviera, tal vez no sería tan diferente, pero quizá no me sentiría tan solo.

La señorita Maggi, mi profesora de artes, cree que me esfuerzo demasiado y que evito mucho a las personas, que soy muy joven para preocuparme por mi futuro. Claro que ella es solo una joven suplente que no conoce mi situación.

Dice que tengo talento para el dibujo y que soy muy maduro para mi edad.

Ella me agrada, es la única de mis profesores que me habla con franqueza y no me evita por miedo a mi padre.

Creo que es la única persona con la que me siento como un niño normal, me habla de forma amorosa como a todos mis compañeros, y parece preocuparse por mí, tal vez porque sospecha que algo está mal conmigo.

Pero ella no es madre.

.

.

.

 _Hoy es mi cumpleaños número trece,_

 _Si, hoy la casa del jefe está de fiesta, excelente excusa para reunir a la "familia."_

 _Que los adultos hablen de negocios y que los niños se diviertan._

 _._

 _._

"¿Tu tío está en la cárcel? ¿Otra vez?" pregunté sorprendido a Camicazi.

"Lo sé, ya son tres veces en dos años. No todos tienen tanta suerte como tu padre, la última vez que la pisó, tu y yo estábamos en pañales" me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo asentí.

Se podría decir que Camicazi es mi única amiga, o algo así.

Somos de la misma edad, su padre era amigo del mío antes de ser asesinado, su madre es dueña de varios casinos en distintas ciudades de Europa.

Ellas viven en Francia pero nos visitan de vez en cuando.

"mama dice que es un idiota, solo espera no terminar perjudicada por sus estupideces"

Yo asentí en silencio.

"¡quita esa cara larga, es tu cumpleaños! deberías estar contento"

"Lo estoy" dije, ella rodó los ojos.

"pues no se nota mucho, _garçon idiot,_ ya consíguete una novia" respondió.

"Como si fuera tan fácil… espera… ¿acabas de insultarme?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sonrió, y me saco la lengua.

"no te amargues, vayamos con los otros chicos" ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó prácticamente arrastrando a una mesa donde estaban reunidos varios chicos como de nuestra edad o más.

Debo decir que para ser tan "pequeña" Cami tiene bastante fuerza, bueno, yo no soy tan grande pero al menos sí más que ella.

Exceptuando a Camicazi, no me agradan para nada los hijos de los amigos de mi padre, la mitad de ellos se hacen los desentendidos, no les importa de donde venga el dinero de su padres mientras puedan usar ropa de marca, y gastar dinero a su antojo; la otra mitad que detesto más, les interesa, pero porque quieren seguir sus pasos.

Hay un chico que es tres años mayor que yo, su nombre es Dagur, solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños, siempre fue algo violento pero con el tiempo empeoro, su padre está relacionado con el tráfico de drogas, o al menos esas son mis sospechas.

Yo le tenía envidia, su padre a diferencia del mío, quería mantenerlo alejado de toda esta basura, quería que él pudiera tener una vida normal.

Pero Dagur empezó a consumir drogas cuando tenía más o menos mi edad.

No lo eh visto desde hace un año, pero escuche que decidió entrar en el "negocio," también me entere de que mató a un tipo a golpes.

¿Porque Dagur no acepto lo que su padre le ofrecía? ¿Porque eligió seguir un camino tan torcido?

No lo entiendo.

Desde entonces mi única amiga es Cami, ella es más neutral en cuanto a todo esto, tal vez porque nadie espera nada de ella y cuando sea mayor podría irse a donde quisiera. Ella es bastante agradable cuando quiere, también es muy bonita, tiene unos grandes ojos azul oscuro como el océano y largo cabello rubio, su cara siempre está adornada con esa sonrisa suya tan sínica y linda al mismo tiempo.

Nuestros padres a veces bromean diciendo que van a emparentar, cuando nos ven juntos.

Pero ella y yo solo somos amigos y así estamos bien.

.

Durante las próximas dos horas traté de mostrarme amable con los invitados, fingir que me divertía y ocultar mi incomodidad por usar corbata.

Mi padre, que había desaparecido a mitad de la fiesta, (se había marchado junto con dos hombres a su despacho, ya saben, a discutir "asuntos" en privado) regresó para verme abrir mis regalos.

Solo dos valieron la pena, aunque no eran tan caros ni ostentosos como los otros, pero me gustaron mucho.

El de Cami, que me obsequio un set de acuarelas, y el de mi padre, el me regalo un perro.

No lo podía creer, era un cachorro de pastor alemán tan negro como la noche.

Díganme loco, pero lo llame toothless, irónico, ya que si algo tiene aparte de pelo, son dientes.

En ese momento me sentí bastante feliz, me sentí muy agradecido con Cami, y sobre todo con mi padre, por darme algo tan especial.

Es una lástima que los buenos momentos no duren tanto.

.

Minutos después unos hombres venían cruzando el jardín hasta llegar frente a nosotros, jamás los había visto y por la cara de desagrado de mi padre, supe que no venían para felicitarme.

Eran policías.

"Señor Giovanni Abadejo, ¿o debo decir Estoico?" habló uno de ellos "soy el oficial Castelli" mi padre lo miró como si fuera un insecto.

"Oficial Castelli, ¿no le parece grosero, irrumpir en una casa sin ser invitado?" habló mi padre de manera serena, pero pude notar su disgusto.

"oh, lamentamos ser tan inoportunos en tan… agradable reunión, escuche que es el cumpleaños de su hijo, felicidades muchacho" dijo el oficial sonriéndome, yo me sentí fuera de lugar, como mancha de pintura en una pared blanca.

"¿se puede saber el motivo de su visita?" preguntó mi padre mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro y me apartaba de la escena de manera discreta.

"solo quería informarle que encontramos el cuerpo de Hugo Maroni, uno de sus hombres, si no me equivoco"

Yo trague saliva y abrace más fuerte a Toothless.

"¿Hugo está muerto? hace semanas que no lo veo, es una lástima por su esposa ¿cómo está la pobre mujer?" cada palabra que salió de la boca de mi padre hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

"la señora Maroni está bien, al menos de salud; señor Abadejo ¿podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado? no son temas que debamos tratar frente a niños" dijo el oficial volviendo a mirarme y sonreír, eso me enfermaba.

"por supuesto, acompáñenme a mi despacho" y mi padre volvió a irse acompañado por los oficiales.

Desconozco qué pasó después, me disculpe con los invitados argumentando que me sentía cansado y me fui a mi habitación junto con Toothless.

No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, pero al menos nunca me había tocado estar presente y saber de qué hablaban.

Minutos más tarde, vi a los policías marcharse desde mi ventana, obviamente no consiguieron nada para incriminar a mi padre.

.

Ese día me puse a pensar ¿qué sería de mí si papá terminaba en prisión? o peor, ¿qué pasa conmigo si él muere?

Aunque lo que más quiero es estar lejos de él, me dolería mucho si algo malo le pasara, después de todo es mi padre.

.

.

.

 _Esta mañana mientras jugaba con Toothless en el jardín, nos encontramos algo en el césped._

 _En esta casa soy como un fantasma, mi presencia es ignorada, por lo que puedo ver y escuchar muchas cosas._

 _Hay alguien en nuestro sótano, y no está ahí por gusto._

Baje con cuidado las escaleras al sótano, solo un vistazo y listo, solo eso.

.

.

Me sorprendió un poco que no hubiera nadie vigilando, tal vez porque no hay manera de que escape.

Sé que he dicho mucho que no quiero saber sobre las actividades delictivas de esta casa, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que no hice ni un pequeño intento por hacer lo correcto, al menos un pequeño acto de nobleza, qué es devolver lo que encontré en el jardín a su dueño, al menos puedo hacer eso.

El sótano es bastante amplio, aparte de una colección de vinos y la persona atada en una silla, no hay nada más.

Era una chica que por su apariencia, supongo que no debe ser mayor que yo.

Su cabello era rubio y lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, usaba una blusa azul y pantalones de mezclillas.

Ella levantó la cara y vi sus ojos, azules, claros como el cielo.

"¿quién eres? ... _Chi sei tu_?" me preguntó en Italiano. Por su acento creo que es norteamericana.

Yo no le conteste, solo saqué de mi bolsillo el relicario de plata con las iniciales 'A.H.' que encontré en el jardín, en su interior había dos fotografías, la de una pareja sonriendo y la de una niña que debe ser ella.

"¿A ti también te secuestraron?" me pregunto en su lengua, yo fingí confusión.

"esos hombres dicen que mi padre les debe dinero, y que me quedaré aquí hasta que les pague." me empezó a contar, yo seguí fingiendo no entender su idioma, ella noto que traía el relicario.

"Lo encontraste" sonrió levemente "creí que lo había perdido para siempre, gracias… _Grazie"_

Yo medio Sonreí y me decidí por colocarle de nuevo el relicario pero me detuve al escuchar voces bajando las escaleras.

"¿Qué haces aquí niño?" me preguntó uno de ellos, yo no conteste, me puse nervioso "a tu padre no le va gustar verte aquí" yo mire de reojo a la chica sin saber qué hacer, ella me devolvió la mirada con confusión, guarde el relicario en mi bolsillo, se lo entregaré cuando tenga otra oportunidad.

Entonces me fui.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, subiré el siguiente el viernes de la próxima semana.**

 **Al principio de cada escena, cuando Hiccup narra en cursiva, son algo así como pasajes de su diario ¿Ok?**

 **Solo quería aclarar eso.**

 **En caso de dudas, opiniones, observaciones… ¿consejos?**

 **Por favor deje su review.**

 **Me ayudaría mucho a mejorar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

Verdes como esmeraldas los ojos se abrieron, se cerraron, el muchacho respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó viendo los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, miró el viejo reloj de mármol frente a él.

En esa casa todo era viejo, pero se encontraba en perfecto estado y de aspecto elegante, que a nadie le importaría, es más, muchos encontrarían fascinante aquella decoración tan conservadora con piezas de mármol y muebles de caoba.

Pero el joven de dieciséis años de ojos verdes le empezaba a parecer sombría.

Él era un artista, prefería los colores vivos.

Alguien toco la puerta, después de que el dio su consentimiento, entró una mujer joven vestida con el clásico uniforme de sirvienta, negro y blanco, elegante y anticuado como la casa.

Ella dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en una mesita y se disposición a tender la cama mientras el joven tomaba una ducha en la habitación de alado.

Hiccup limpio el espejo de la humedad y se quedó viendo su imagen reflejada.

¿Cuánto más seguiría en ese lugar?

Lo odiaba, era igual a cuando era un niño pequeño sintiéndose solo y abandonado.

Había dejado ese lugar cuando solo tenía nueve años, y tuvo que volver cuatro años después, con la diferencia de que ya no era un niño pequeño que no entendía porque su padre solo lo iba a ver de vez en cuando.

Desayuno solo en su habitación como todos los días, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio al que asistía, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco azul oscuro, zapatos negros y corbata roja.

Siempre odiaría las corbatas, no le veía el propósito de dicha prenda además de incomodar.

Fue a tomar su celular que había dejado en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Le dio una mirada al relicario de plata que encontró entre sus cosas, no le dio importancia, tomó el celular y cerró el cajón.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Algunos empleados ya se encontraban laborando, le dieron los buenos días, el correspondió al saludo.

Una criatura negra como la noche corrió hacia él.

Su única compañía.

Toothless, su perro.

Esa mañana no vio por ningún lado a su tía abuela, la dueña de la casa y temporalmente de su vida, se sintió aliviado, no estaba de humor para escuchar a esa señora.

Se despidió de su mascota y salió de la casa, un auto negro lo esperaba afuera para llevarlo al colegio, el chofer le abrió innecesariamente la puerta.

Durante todo el trayecto permaneció en silencio contemplando a través del cristal las calles de Londres.

Hace casi tres años que su padre se encontraba en prisión y a él lo habían enviado con su tía abuela que vivía en Londres desde hace más de veinte años desde la muerte de su esposo.

El pasó los primeros años de su niñez ahí, había perdido a su madre a temprana edad, y alguien como su padre no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de un niño pequeño.

Su tía, la señora Amelia, nunca fue una mujer cariñosa o la que le gustasen los niños, nunca tuvo hijos ni deseos de tenerlos.

Nunca se ocupó directamente de su crianza, para eso están las nanas o niñeras, mujeres a las que pagaban por cuidarlo.

Su padre iba a verlo de vez en cuando, era un hombre ocupado después de todo, a veces pasaban meses sin verlo, cuando cumplió nueve años se lo llevó a Sicilia, ya era lo suficientemente grande para comportarse.

Siempre odio la casa de su tía, esa maldita sensación de soledad en cada esquina lo atormentaba. Si, tampoco era agradable vivir con su padre en Italia por obvias razones, pero el volver con su tía era recordar cuando sentía que no le importaba a nadie, atrapado en una casa antigua con reglas casi imposibles de cumplir para un niño.

"No llores" "no grites" "no corras" "no juegues ahí."

Al menos su padre lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera mientras no fuese peligroso, la culpa de haberlo dejado solo tantos años le hacían cumplir cada capricho del niño, aunque este no tuviera muchos, pero al menos sentía que le importaba a alguien después de todo.

El auto se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino.

Hiccup bajo y como siempre camino al edificio en silencio, no hay amigos que lo reciban, no hay nadie que lo mire, al menos no mientras él se dé cuenta, porque todos sospechan, todos saben que no se le deben a acercar al hijo de un delincuente.

Muchas veces escuchó por los pasillos a chicos hablando de él.

" _escuche que su padre está en prisión," "mi padre dice que no debo acercarme a él," "escuche que sabe dónde conseguir drogas"_

El solo lo ignoraba, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero nunca faltaron los idiotas que se acercaron a él para saber si de verdad podía conseguir drogas.

Quisiera decirles que a su padre lo arrestaron por tráfico de armas, no drogas. Pero eso no suena mejor.

 _Oídos sordos Hiccup, oídos sordos,_ se repetía mentalmente.

Esa tarde llegó el mismo coche a recogerlo, y volvió otra vez a esa casa sombría. Se vio tentado a pedirle al chofer que lo dejara en algún parque, o una tienda, pero el hombre tenía órdenes precisas de llevarlo directamente a casa, y no quería escuchar un sermón de su tía.

.

.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio dentro de su habitación, le daba vueltas al lápiz en su mano, mientras contemplaba el papel blanco.

Toothless dormía tranquilamente a sus pies.

Cuando ya tenía clara la imagen de lo que quería hacer su teléfono vibró.

" _Mierda"_ pensó.

Tomó el dichoso aparato y contesto la llamada.

(¿Se puede saber porque no me has llamado?) Era la voz de una mujer joven al otro lado de la línea.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

"Cami, revisa tu teléfono, te deje como veinte mensajes de texto y cinco llamadas"

(Idiota, te dije que tengo un nuevo número, te lo envíe hace tres días ¿quién es el que no revisa ¡hmp!?) Contestó la chica.

"Ok, lo siento ¿convenciste a tu madre para no enviarte al internado?"

(Noooo, ya estoy en él, por eso te llamo. Hiccup, lo odio, no me dejan salir cuando quiero, no puedo dormir cuando se me dé la gana y las chicas son tan molestas)

 _Te entiendo,_ pensó.

"Creí que te gustaría estar rodeada solo de mujeres, señorita feminazi, te la pasas quejándote de la población masculina del planeta"

Cami era su única amiga desde niños, con el tiempo su amistad se hizo más fuerte, casi la considera una hermana, pero a veces le exasperaba que la chica se haya vuelto tan anti-hombres después de dos relaciones fallidas y soportar a los cretinos con los que se metía su madre.

Claro, él era la excepción porque era como su hermano, y los hermanos no cuentan.

(Muy _gracioso_ Hiccup, pero estas son muy ñoñas, ¡no saben diferenciar el rock del rock and roll!...repararlas va a ser difícil) Hiccup reprimió las ganas de reírse.

"¡ilumínalas, oh gran Camicazi!"Dijo a modo de broma.

La madre de Cami se había enterado de que su hija faltaba demasiado al colegio para irse de aventura y meterse en cada problema, concierto, protestas, fiestas, festivales…

La chica se mete en cualquier cosa que llame su atención, y aunque su madre normalmente la deja hacer lo que le plazca, empezó a creer que era demasiado y decidió enviarla a un internado para señoritas, a ver si la niña sentaba cabeza...y también porque quería irse de crucero con su nuevo amante y su hija no entraba en el plan.

(Bien, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has podido comunicarte con tu padre?) Preguntó la chica con voz más seria.

"pues… no, aun no sé nada, solo me dicen cosas como "todo estará bien"...no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime cuál es tu plan de escape"

(¡Oh te va a encantar! es arriesgado, complicado y asombroso. Conozco a alguien que puede modificar la base de datos de la dirección, y borrar mi nombre del sistema, ese es el paso dos, usar mi increíble habilidad ninja para evadir la seguridad, paso 3, tomar el primer autobús que me lleve a casa, mama no está por lo que no será un problema, buscar la identificación falsa que guardó para emergencia, tomar dinero, sé que me cancelara las tarjetas cuando se entere, y paso 4, tomar el primer vuelo a Londres e iré a fastidiarte la existencia ¡¿qué opinas? ¿No es emocionante?!) Se escuchaba bastante animada.

"Oh sí, muchísimo. Bien Cami, estoy ocupado ahora, hablamos después, suerte con tu misión imposible"

(Ok, bye) ella se despidió e Hiccup termino la llamada, después miró a su perro que ya estaba despierto.

"Te apuesto a que no pasa del primer paso" le dijo.

Tenía que ser sincero, a Cami nunca le resultaban sus planes cuando éstos parecían sacados de películas de espías, dentro de poco la escucharía quejarse de cómo la atraparon intentando escapar y le contaría su plan B, y después el C… hasta llegar a la Z.

Le guste o no, pasaría el resto del año aprendiendo modales.

Hiccup dejo de pensar en eso y mejor decidió concentrarse en su dibujo, no quería pensar en nada, solo en el dibujo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La inspiración había vuelto a él, pero al parecer su lápiz desapareció, después de revisar bajo el escritorio se rindió y buscó otro en uno de los cajones.

Sus manos volvieron a tocar el relicario, eso le trajo recuerdos.

Lo abrió y volvió a ver la fotografía de la chica rubia y sus padres.

Después de dos años no se había deshecho del objeto, el día que volvió al ático para intentar devolverlo de nuevo ella ya no estaba.

Escuchando tras una puerta se enteró de que el padre de la chica había cumplido con el acuerdo, por lo que su hija fue liberada, después el muy cobarde (eso escuchó, no son sus palabras) se había largado con toda su familia devuelta a su país.

Hofferson era su apellido, si mal no recuerda.

Después de escuchar eso, tiro el relicario en un cesto de basura, pero lo recuperó de inmediato, tal vez para él no significaba nada, pero era importante para alguien más, aunque sabía que nunca volvería a su dueña, aun así lo conservó.

Tal vez por respeto, remordimiento, simpatía o…

Porque no quería olvidar como era ella.

El cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la sonrisa…

Bueno, tenía trece años y se podría decir que fue la primera chica que llamó su atención de forma diferente.

Tal vez por eso.

Dejó de pensar en cosas sin importancia y empezó a trazar líneas oscuras en la superficie blanca.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Sinceramente lamento el haber tardado para actualizar la historia cuando dije que lo haría una semana después de que la publique, pero motivos de salud me lo impidieron.**

 **Tuve una infección en el ojo y fueron las dos peores semanas de mi vida, mi madre me confisco mi computadora y celular porque según ella, me hacía daño.**

 **:(**


End file.
